thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Milk Bud/Coverage
Thomas & Friends Webseries Milk Bud first appeared at the end of the twenty-third episode, posing with Percy and his friends. One time, Thomas and Ashima were watching a Philip Monroe movie, but they hear strange howling noises. The first time they went to investigate they find it was only a shadow. But the monsters eats all of Thomas' candy and Ashima's popcorn, but they see someone eating it! When the engines go around back to investigate they find out that the culprit was none other than Milk Bud all along. Milk Bud competed with Thomas and Oliver. Thomas tosses a dog treat to Milk Bud, but it lands on Oliver, knocking him down. In the park, Percy showed Thomas, Lexi and James how he's been teaching Milk Bud how to do tricks. But there is one thing she can't do, and that's fetch! When Percy has her try to fetch a stick... she instead brought back Etienne! One time, the engines were playing fetch with Milk Bud. Ashima tries to throw the ball, but isn't that good, so Thomas shows Ashima how to put some power into her throw. When Thomas throws the ball really far, Milk Bud was missing! Ashima and Thomas split up and try to find her, as do Percy and Rosie. Philip goes solo to try to find Milk Bud. Percy and Rosie come across a jogging Etienne, who also joins in the search for Milk Bud. Then, when Percy spots Milk Bud's pawprint, they meet Yong Bao. Yong Bao helps the engines find Milk Bud. Yong Bao thinks it would be best for the engines to start at the Jewelry Store. Ashima agrees. Meanwhile, Milk Bud is chasing her ball, when it falls down the drain. Thomas spots a pawprint. When the engines are at the Jewelry Store, Rosie gets a call from Oliver. The engines get shrunk by the charm machine when Thomas spots it. The engines try to get Rosie's attention, but their plan backfired. The engines go to the Tech Store and try to get someone who can get the engines back to their normal size. They spot an engine, they try to get his attention, but the plan didn't work. Percy says that if they can reach the engine's desk, they can type him a message. The engine sees this message, and he introduced himself as Carlos. Carlos helps the engines get back to their normal size. Percy spots Milk Bud, and he chased after him. Percy was chasing after him, when he almost crashed into Raul. Yong Bao saved him. Carlos tracks down Milk Bud by a satellite, and pinpoints their coordinates. Carlos then asks the engines if they are good with computers, but Ashima tells him that she knows how to do a smiley face emoticon. Carlos then gets a text message from Mel T Moment, and he replies. The plan to track down Milk Bud didn't work. Thomas then tells the engines that they should go check if Percy is okay. Raul gets caught in a bush, and Yong Bao and Percy saved him. Yong Bao asks Percy if he's okay, but he didn't answer. Then, Percy began to cry. He missed how Milk Bud likes to be scratched behind his ears, taking her out for walks, and playing fetch with her. Raul tells Percy to go check the Sports Store, and they go there. Reluctantly, the engines find Milk Bud at the Sports Store, looking for a ball this whole time. Thomas celebrates with a game of fetch. Thomas throws the ball too far, while Percy says that it's time they find Milk Bud another ball. Milk Bud last appeared at the World's Fair. Category:Character coverages